


Hunger Pangs

by Beelzeburger (lancemcmeme)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mammon Is Jealous, Oral Sex, Smut, That Thing Everyone Makes Beel Do, implied threesome, starts out as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcmeme/pseuds/Beelzeburger
Summary: “Beel?” You asked as he was getting ready to sink in the couch. He hummed in reply. “Do you think you might want to ditch the couch tonight and share the bed?” He tried to turn his face, but you had already caught sight of his blush.“Aren’t you afraid? I’m a demon, after all.” He murmured, embarrassed. “And the avatar of gluttony, to top it all off. You’re not scared I’ll end up eating you?”
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 784





	Hunger Pangs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like this title but *shrugs*
> 
> I got to this part in 6-C and my mind just wandered...

It had already been a few nights since Lucifer told you that you could go back to sleeping in your room, but for some reason you kept going to Beel’s every night. Maybe it was because you liked having the company, or that warm feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you noticed how adorable his bed hair was, or how fun it was to have Mammon jealous about you sharing a room with someone else, or maybe...just maybe... it was because you couldn’t bare knowing he’d have another rough night without you. 

Like clockwork, the demon would grab your hand right before going to bed. Each night, he had inched the couch he slept on closer and closer to your bed until it was practically on top of it. It was obvious that Beel was trying to keep his boundaries, but the closer he got, the better he slept.

“Beel?” You asked as he was getting ready to sink in the couch, his shirt already discarded somewhere across the room. He hummed in reply. “Do you think you might want to ditch the couch tonight and share the bed?” He tried to turn his face, but you had already caught sight of his blush.

“Aren’t you afraid? I’m a demon, after all.” He murmured, embarrassed. “And the avatar of gluttony, to top it all off. You’re not scared I’ll end up eating you?”

You shook your head in reply. “I’m not scared. Not of you.” His blush deepened as he tossed his pillow onto your bed.

“Okay,” He breathed as he climbed in and grabbed your hand, “But it’s your fault if anything happens.”

“I take full responsibility if something happens,” You chuckled. “Besides, which one of us is really the scared one? Look at how far away you are, just come over here!” You pulled his hand and with some magical force of strength, managed to pull him right against your back. Beel laughed as he settled into his new position, cradling you in his free arm.

“Good,” He breathed against your neck, “Because you really do smell delicious.” He laughed. “I might just eat you up right now.” He pressed a soft kiss against your neck that made you jump.

“Beel, come on, that tickles!” You definitely did yourself in this time.

“Beel, come on keep doing that? If you insist!” The redhead teased as he continued to press kisses all along your neck as you squirmed trying to free yourself from his torture. You jerked back as his lips met a particularly sensitive spot, hitting against his pelvis.

“Oh…” You stated, almost too calmly, as you realized you had met his growing erection. You couldn’t see him, but you were sure the heat you were feeling against your neck was from reddened cheeks.

“I’m sorry, it’s, you know…” he stuttered…

“Friction?” You asked.

“Friction,” He sighed as he started to move away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I’ll go back to the couch now.”

“Beel, come back,” You pleaded. “It’s fine, it’s not like... it’s fine, it’s okay, just come back to bed.” He slowly sank back in the bed, raising an eyebrow every time he thought he was getting too close to you. “Beelzebub, Sixth Born, Avatar of Gluttony, come over here and spoon me right this instant!” He snapped by your side almost immediately. “Fuck,” you whispered, “Pact. I forgot, didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine,” He replied, nuzzing his head against the crook of your neck. “I wanted to.” This time you were the one who blushed. He shifted around to get more comfortable. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” You say softly, aware of the presence poking between your legs. “Please make yourself comfortable, if you want, I mean!” He let out a throaty chuckle at your response as he shuffled his hips a bit.

You gasped. You didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it. But there’s no denying how good it felt when you felt the tip of his still hard cock poke between your legs. _Wait...was that moan because he was disappointed in himself again or did he like it?_

“Beel?”

“You’re just so tiny and,” He sighed, “demons are just so stupid and clumsy and large and…”

“Large?” You’re intrigued.

“Yeah…” He sounded so ashamed.

“Like?” _Please don’t make me say it_

“Compared to humans, yeah.” Fuck. Yep. You’re blushing. All over. You gulp.

“C-can I feel?” He nodded against you.

“Yes.” There was no questioning in his tone. You reached behind and slowly started stroking him through his boxers. He definitely wasn’t lying. You could have stopped there, but Beel’s moan convinced you to keep going. You picked up the pace and he started thrusting into your hand. “Fuck,” He sighed. “I can’t stop.”

“Don’t.” You whispered. It was all the encouragement Beel needed as he straddled over you and pushed your back against the bed. He inched his face closer to yours, his lips close enough that you could feel his breath on yours.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, he hooked his finger under your chin, his eyes pleaded.

“Yes,” the word was barely out of your mouth before his lips were on yours. 

Despite his eagerness, his kiss was so soft. He pulled away just enough to look at you and smile before kissing you a second time. His lips tasted so sweet, you couldn’t help licking the remnants of sugar off of them. He must have eaten pastries before bed. The demon opened his mouth, letting your tongue slip in and meeting it with his own.

His kisses trailed down your neck. Now knowing which spots were sensitive, Beel made sure he sucked on every last one. “Fuck, you really are delicious,” he sighed as he lapped at your collar. He ran a hand under your shirt, feeling your waist before finding his way up to your breast. He gave a quick squeeze before pinching your nipple.

His other hand tugged on the edge of your shirt “Do you like this?” He asked, his mouth still glued to your skin.

“No, not really.”

He hummed happily, as if that was enough confirmation, before ripping your shirt off. “Don’t want to stop tasting,” He muffled as his kisses made his way towards your other breast. Leave it to the avatar of gluttony to prefer ruining clothes rather than spending ten seconds without his mouth around- _oh_ , he sucked on your nipple, lightly at first, then adding teeth.

He raised his head up just enough to make eye contact with you. “I really wish I could eat you now,” He murmured. You laughed.

“Beel?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you guys, uhhh, do you uhm, do cunnilingus in Devildom?” You ask earnestly. He shook his head. “Humans have another word for it. We call it ‘eating out.’ It’s uhm, it’s when one person uses their mouth to pleasure the other one. You know...kind of like they’re licking at a treat…” You could feel the heat grow on your cheeks as you tried to explain to Beel what you wanted him to do.

His mouth stopped. He raised his head, making sure to see the details of your face. “Do you want me to do that?” You nodded, still a little embarrassed from the request. A grin stretched over the redhead’s face. “I’d love to,” he said, sliding your panties off before putting your legs against his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, the heat enough to make you whimper. Having the motivation he needed, Beel slowly licks between your legs. You moan as his tongue travels up your slit, making its way to your clit. He presses hard with the underside of his tongue before flicking it.

Still cautious, he looks up eagerly for your reaction as he sucks lightly. _Harder_ your brain screams. You don’t know if your pact is telepathic or if you expression had given it all away, but Beel quickly complies, picking up his pace.

You arch back, bringing yourself even closer to his mouth. The demon takes advantage of the position you’ve put yourself in and grabs your hips to pull you nearer, greedy for more. A hand slips from your waist, finding its way to your folds, his thumb circling inside you matching the intensity of his mouth. His groans grew deeper, your body no longer able to keep up with the vibrations they sent throughout.

“B-beel,” You pant as he slides his index finger between your folds, “I’m gonna come.” He nods, quickening his pace until you can’t take it anymore, the curl of his finger coaxing out a mewl as you let yourself go. He slows down, kind enough not to press further, but still helping you ride out the rest of your orgasm. His tongue laps you over once more before he finally comes up for air.

“Fuck,” He pants. You nod in agreement. You should have expected that the avatar of gluttony would have been so adept to eating. He let out a snicker. You look at him quizzically. “For the first time in a long while I don’t actually feel hungry.” The two of you lock eyes and smile at each other. He crawls up to kiss you and you don’t even mind that you can still taste yourself on his lips. Softly, he rubbed his still erect cock against you.

“Do you want to keep going?” You ask sincerely. He shyly nodded. “Good,” you dig your hands in his hair, staring at the demon, demanding, “Then fuck me.” It takes a few seconds for you to realize that he grabbed you and changed your positions, sitting you on his lap.

“I want to watch you,” he pleads as he takes off his boxers. You gasp, seeing exactly what Beel meant by demons being quite larger than humans. You place yourself over his shaft and he quickly inserts his tip. “I can try to go slow,” he reasons.

“I don’t mind,” you state. He smiles, then goes in deeper. You gasp. _Definitely larger_ . “Beel,” you moan, “keep going.” He grips your hips and starts bucking, still not fully inside of you. It doesn’t really matter though, this is good enough. You run your hands on his torso, appreciating his physique as you rut against him. _How could someone who eats that much be this tone. When they made up Adonis, they must have made him with Beel’s image in mind_. You droop down, ready to kiss his abs but he grabs your wrists and slams them against the top of the headboard, snapping you back up.

“No,” he demands, “I can’t see you like that.” Taking advantage of the new position, he raises his hips, letting you take him in fully. You scream, but the look in your eyes tells Beel to keep going. He thrusts slowly, making sure you’re used to his size, before slamming into you. He picks up his pace, looking at you the whole time to make sure you’re still fine. Gripping into the headboard, you grind against him, matching your pace to his. “I can’t hold it much longer,” He pants.

“Then don’t,” You beg. He raises a hand to your cheek, drawing your eyes to his own. Neither of you can look away as his thrusts grow harder, less rhythmic. He grabs your hips, forcing you against him in one final motion. You let out a blood curdling scream, his hot come filling inside of you even as you pull out.

“Are you okay?” He asks sheepishly.

“Yeah,” you pant, collapsing into his arms and giving him a lazy kiss. “Better than okay.”

A knock on the door jolts you two from your rather compromising positions. You both scramble to find anything to make you look halfway decent enough.  
  
“Open this fucking door right now or I’m going to break it down,” Mammon yells from the other side. Of course. He would. “Beel you’ve got three-”

“Three what?” You asked, flinging the door open innocently, Beel next to you with a smile matching yours.

“You’re okay?!” He shouted. You pretended not to notice the joy in his tone. “Fuck, I was worried, I heard noises and then you screamed and…” the demon stopped in his tracks as he was ready to hug you. “Wait a minute,” He pulled back. “What the fuck were you doing?”

“What do you mean?” You played stupid.

“You’re wearing Beel’s shirt,” He paused. “And Beel’s got his boxers on backwards. A-and, what the fuck is that dripping from your legs? I’m not as stupid as you all like to pretend I am.” He crossed his arms and glared at Beel.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” Mammon shouted at his younger brother. “You know,” he stammered “you **know** how I feel about her. She’s **mine**.” He demanded. 

You’re actually pretty sure that a lightning bolt struck from behind Mammon as horns grew from his head. You’ve never seen him so angry that he actually revealed his demon form, but in that moment you were sure that you didn’t want to experience the wrath that would come from the avatar of greed. You gave Beel a look, the two of you grinning at each other, positive that you both had the same idea.

“I’m going to ki-” Mammon stopped mid-sentence, noticing your hands had taken hold of his collar.

“Mammon,” you sighed, crashing your lips against his. Too stunned to move, you pulled him towards the bed with you. “Join us,” You whispered in his ear as he collapsed on top of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate writing in the second person but got too far in to change it, so apologies if there were any slips/mishaps? It's definitely weird for me to write that way oops.
> 
> EDIT: Please do not leave me comments asking for me to continue this story. I've explained why I have no current intentions to write more for this and feel overwhelmed when I still receive them. If I continue to get more comments asking for a continuation I'll have to disable them.


End file.
